Jonah's Love
by Midnight Cheesecake
Summary: A one shot about Jonah and the story about the girl he was in love with, Grace Elizabeth Wright. JonahxOC


When Jonah last saw her, she was about to die. Grace Elizabeth Wright was easily the most beautiful girl in the town, with her flowing dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was also Jonah's best and only friend, which factored greatly in her popularity. Everyone in town thought of Jonah as a freak, a disgrace to society. They were probably right, but Grace didn't listen. She had a bad habit of not listening. When the Wright's moved in to the house across the street from the mortuary, Jonah remembered watching Grace play outside. They were only eight at the time, so Grace had heaps of dolls, carriages, and other toys that she often played with outside. Jonah was never allowed outside to play with her, so he was stuck with watching her in the fresh outside air, envying her. He watched as she went to school, made friends, and now discarded her dolls and wrote and read outside.

Grace was also a bit of a daredevil, which caused unfortunate events at times. One time her friend Mary Wagner dared her to climb a large tree in her front yard, and Grace obeyed with a grin on her face. She ended up falling down and breaking her arm, but she was laughing at her blunder the day after she was released from the hospital. Another time, while a boy named James was over her house at age twelve, she was dared to kiss him in clear view of her father, once again by Mary (Mary enjoyed watching other people get in trouble). She did, and got grounded for a long time by her parents. For about a month she didn't come outside. Every day Jonah waited by the window, scowling. He was secretly very jealous of James, and wished he had a normal life. He wished he was James and could fool around, and kiss Grace...

Even though Grace knew nothing about Jonah's existence until they were fourteen, she always felt there was a person in the mortuary, always watching her. She didn't mind that, because she had a feeling it was a boy, his name started with a J, and he was locked up inside that house. She also strongly disliked James and Mary. She only hung out with them because her parents made her. In her opinion, Mary was a snob, and kissing James was like kissing a dying walrus. She wished they would just leave her in peace to read, and write, and draw. She was an aspiring author who yearned to have her book published and fill the minds of young teens in America with rich, filling mysteries, and twists and surprises that will blow their mind. One day while she was writing, she saw a flash of brown one of the upstairs windows of the mortuary. She glanced up, and while most people would think_ ghosts! _and run away, she focused on that window. After about five minutes not breaking her gaze, she saw a whole face. It was obviously a boy, with dark brown hair her color and bright blue eyes. He had a very pale complexion, and could easily be mistaken for a ghost in that one second his face was glimpsed by Grace.

But Grace, however, knew this was no ghost. She knew it must be the mysterious boy who always watched her and name began with a J.

Just then Grace did the most daring thing in her life. She put down her notebook, slowly got up, and glanced around to make sure nobody was watching. Her parents were out, luckily, and she was safe for now. Then she started slowly walking to the Aickman house/mortuary/funeral home thing.

Jonah started to panic. If Ramsey was home (which, thank God he wasn't) they would all be dead. Literally. Ramsey would probably kill them all. Jonah's house was pounding, and he decided to run downstairs. No doubt Grace would knock on the door, her being fourteen, a daredevil, and slightly intimidating. He flung the door open before she could knock, which was a slight mistake. Grace glared at him, examining every part of him, searching for weaknesses. She had a strange gift of detecting strengths and weaknesses of a person just by examining them carefully. Jonah shrunk back at the unbreakable gaze of Grace Wright, and finally stuttered out, "Um... may I... may I... may I help you miss?"

"Yes, it would be delightful if you could. I am Grace Elizabeth Wright, and I'm looking for the young man who was spying on me."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, stop playing dumb, I know it was you. Now, do me a favor and introduce yourself."

"Um, well, my name is Jonah."

Grace's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't really upset with Jonah for spying on her, but it was a bit of a shock to know that she was right when she had a feeling a boy her age was always watching her with a name that began with J. _Jonah... _Grace thought. _I like that name. _

Jonah and Grace talked for a moment until Grace had to go in fear for her parents would come home early and scold her for talking to a stranger. Jonah went back into his room and smiled while laying in his bed. In the next year, Jonah and Grace became best of friends. Even at age fifteen, when Jonah started doing the seances, they were still inseparable.

That is, until Grace got sick.

They were seventeen at the time. They were now talking almost every day, Ramsey letting Jonah, and Mr. and Mrs. Wright letting Grace, but they didn't have to like it. Ramsey thought Jonah should be more focused on his seances, and the Wright's didn't want Grace hanging out with a 'foolish paranormal freak.' One day Grace never came outside. The next day passed, and she still didn't. And the day after that. And the day after that. For a month, there was no sign of Grace. Jonah thought that Grace's parents had finally banned her from seeing him, but he was wrong. One day Ramsey came home and said to Jonah, "In town everybody keeps talking about how the young Wright girl is dying from Tuberculosis." Jonah gasped and ran out of the house. He pounded on the Wright's door, and Mrs. Wright answered, crying her eyes out. She ushered Jonah in, which was strange because she couldn't stand the presence of him. "Grace has been expecting you," she said through her countless number of tears. Jonah was lead into a room where a doctor was looking over Grace. Grace caught Jonah's eyes and whispered, "Hello," in a hoarse voice. Jonah smiled weakly. "Hello Grace," he whispered.

"I've been waiting for you."

"So I've heard."

Jonah and Grace talked for hours, stopping occasionally for Grace to givea dry, rattling cough. Finally, Jonah had to leave. "Goodbye Jonah," Grace whispered, smiling.

"Goodbye Grace."

That was the last time they ever saw each other again.

For the last two months of Grace's life, Mr. Wright would not allow Jonah into their house. Every time Jonah knocked on the door, he saw someone peek through the window, and walk away. He wanted to see Grace so bad. But on January 23rd, Grace died.

Jonah had been plagued by these images ever since he died. Every single day he would think about Grace, along with trying his best to stop the spirits from killing Matt and the other Campbell's. All Jonah wanted was to see Grace again. But he couldn't, he had to stay here and control the spirits.

Finally that day came where Matt burned the house. Finally, Jonah was free! And he looked normal too!

He closed his eyes as he rose toward heaven. When he reopened his eyes, Grace was standing their saying, "Jonah, you're late, do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

Grace and Jonah hugged, and everything was the same again.

**Please review!**


End file.
